


Deserve chapter 3

by JAMAIS_VUDiary



Category: Haechan Lee, Mark Lee - Fandom, chanmark - Fandom, markchan - Fandom, 东马 - Fandom, 凤传
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMAIS_VUDiary/pseuds/JAMAIS_VUDiary





	Deserve chapter 3

真的车 

3 回

我带着她靠在墙上，托住她的头颅流着泪吻她，顺手锁上了门。  
我撩开她的裙摆，探进她的胸前抚摸揉捏她鲜红的两点。我听到她的呼吸变得急促起来“东淑……” “你已经很漂亮了知道吗？在新生会上我就被你迷得移不开眼，知道吗？” 她轻轻地笑起来，她笑起来真好看，很腼腆，像微风里的雏菊。  
我脱下衬衫，解开胸罩，很满意地看见她本就泛红的脸颊因为我汹涌的波涛愈发红了起来。我牵着她的手来到我的胸前，让她感受我的柔软。我还担心她会手足无措，没想到这家伙还挺有天分，托住我的胸就把脸埋了进去。我感受到她的湿漉漉的舌头掠过我的乳尖，坏心眼地在上面打转，爽的我呜咽了一声。敏蘅抬起头，亮晶晶的眼睛像小狗一样带着快活的神色。妈的，刚刚还要死要活的，现在又这样看着我。我的耳朵一定已经红得无可救药了，我感觉自己要被他看湿了。但是现在不是因为羞耻而逃跑的时候。我牵着她的一只手来到我的裙子下摆，一直移动到内裤边缘。“敏蘅，摸摸我吧。”我的声音因为情欲更加甜腻，敏蘅一会盯着我的嘴唇一会盯着我的眼睛，最终吻住了我。我听见她说：“东淑的肤色好漂亮”，声音比平时更加低一些，可以分辨出其中情欲的味道。她一边亲吻我的嘴，再到鼻子，再到眼睛，一边把手伸进我的内裤，捏住了我已经充血的阴蒂。这一下不轻不重，但足以让我喘着气发抖了。

我们的身体摩擦着不断靠近，然后敏蘅的阴茎终于无可避免地戳在了我的小腹上。她如梦初醒一般，脸上血色都褪了几分，急急忙忙想要抽身逃走。然而我等的就是这一刻。我一把将她箍在怀中，不断亲吻安抚她，腾出一只手缓缓抚上了依旧挺立的阴茎。她睁大眼睛惊讶地看着我，“东淑……？” “没关系的，没关系的”我安抚着轻吻她的耳朵，软软的，烫烫的，我的心仿佛也被烫化了。我带着她到床前坐下，跪下来含住那根烫烫的大家伙。敏蘅呜呜地哭了，“没有必要这样……东淑……没有必要逼自己”。我没有回答，只是轻柔地舔弄她的阴茎。  
李敏蘅的阴茎真的很大，又很长，偏偏我的嘴很小，舌头也是短短的。我刚刚含进去她的龟头就被塞满了一嘴。我只好用舌头刮蹭她的前端，刺激她的铃口。好在李敏蘅是第一次，坚持不了多久就颤抖着交待在我嘴里了。我起身帮她擦掉满脸的泪水，“敏蘅啊，没关系的。我喜欢敏蘅的一切，敏蘅不用再改变了。敏蘅一点也不奇怪，奇怪的是我，居然介意敏蘅的大鸡鸡kkk” 敏蘅也被我逗笑了，但是又止不住地流泪，又哭又笑的样子真的很滑稽也很可爱，而且也很幸福。  
我抱着敏蘅滚到床上，把她的裙子推高到胸前。李敏蘅真的很厉害，一脸害羞纯情的样子，没想到才这一会功夫又硬了。我从裙子口袋里拿出大学生理卫生课发的安全套给她套上（幸亏我当时拿了最大号的不然根本套不下），撩起自己的裙子脱掉已经湿得不成样子的内裤，跨过她的腰撑在她身体两侧。李敏蘅用手勾住我的脖子，笔直的腿往我身上磨蹭。我轻笑一声，放平她的两条腿，扶着她的大鸡鸡，深吸一口气慢慢坐下去。妈的，老娘还是第一次，怎么就摊上这么高难度的活？！李敏蘅也真是，鸡鸡长那么大做什么？！刚刚塞进去的时候真的又疼又涨，我都说不出话来。敏蘅一脸心疼地看着我，表情也不好受——我也紧得她难受。她勉强拉着我趴在她胸口，支起身子和我接吻，一只手揉捏我的乳房，另一只手抚摸我的后背帮我放松。终于到了可以慢慢抽插的时候，我已经浑身发软没有力气了。敏蘅翻过来把我压在身下，慢慢地抽插着带我适应。我怜爱的看着她憋得满脸通红，于是抚摸着她的头发说：“敏蘅，快一点，用力一点也可以的”，但我说完就后悔了。她插得越来越深越来越快，隔着安全套我都能感受到她阴茎上的血管烫着我的内壁。每一次都碾过我深处敏感的一点，我控制不住地发出甜腻腻的呻吟声，舌头也因为快感伸了出来，被敏蘅低头吻住。我没过多久就颤抖着到达了高潮，小腹里的一股热流往外涌，脚趾头也随着身体的痉挛蜷缩起来。敏蘅在我身体里却不见有疲软的趋势，直到有把我尖叫着送上第三次高潮才被我因为潮吹剧烈的收缩夹着交代了。

结束了以后她也不肯马上把小敏蘅抽出来。她俯下身子抱住我，侧身把我揽进怀里。“东淑，我好喜欢你” 我得意地哼哼了几下。“东淑，其实我很早就喜欢你。”我有些惊讶，“嗯？我们以前见过吗？” “嗯，在李帝努的生日会上见过。我听到你给他唱祝歌，那个时候就开始喜欢你了。”我在她怀里笑得花枝乱颤，“什么嘛！” 我突然想起她换到合唱课的事情，“所以你是打听到我的课表以后换到合唱课的么？” “是啊，可惜其他课实在换不了，不然真的很想和东淑时时刻刻呆在一起。” 我又咯咯咯笑个不停，但突然又觉得悲伤。  
我不知道的时候李敏蘅因为性别认知而挣扎，因为特殊被霸凌，因为担心我不会喜欢她而产生自卑自厌，我要是没有喜欢上她，她该怎么办呢？

我把头埋在她的胸前，不想让她看到我的眼泪。  
“敏蘅啊”   
“嗯？”  
“你值得最好的”  
过了一会敏蘅才回答，声音有些潮湿  
“嗯，我已经有最好的爱人了。”


End file.
